The Prince and The Elf
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rowen is an Elf and Sage is a prince. One-Shot! Rowen/Sage. R


The Prince and The Elf  
BY: Shadow Cat  
  
Cat: Just some pointless fluff between Sage and Rowen. With hints of Cye and Ryo, Mia and Kento. I don't own them!!!! I own the plot and the poem that is it! Heck! I don't even own the computer! Well, enjoy!  
  
Flowing Calm Soothing That is the sound that sets me at peace Water lapping at the surface, kissing tender Earth Wind blowing soothing caresses The sleepy drone of the bees The peaceful singing of birds The soothing warmth of the sun and the cooling calm of the forest Tucked in the strong embrace of the giant trees I sleep, at peace, not a care in the world. Animals go on with their day, not caring that I'm there I'm a piece of the forest It is my home My mother; I am an elf  
  
I am awaked cruelly from my slumber, by the pounding of hooves on the ground I grab my bow to take aim But then my world goes black and of the light I see no more  
  
A blue haired elf sighs as he puts down the feather pen and paper; he had managed to get from the guard. The guard was unlike most humans; in fact he is a water nymph, taken from his home. He has auburn hair and is quite polite, when I asked for a pen and paper to write down my feelings he happily obliged. I am in the dungeon of the human kingdom Empyrean, why I am here I have no idea, I was minding my own business after all, sleeping in the forest, now don't tell me that is a crime! Suddenly an ash-blue haired servant comes down carry a tray of food with five plates on it, wait a minute five, now what is going on here. "Hey Kento." The nymph said in a cheerful voice, ah, so the servant's name is Kento. "Hello Cye, get the elf to talk?" So the nymph's name is Cye. Cye shakes his head, "He can't." "Then, how did he get the paper and pen, I'm sure he asked for it." "Sign language, Kento, sign language." "Well sorry, you know that I am just the dumb brute!" He says with a laugh, "Ryo and Sage will be down in a minute..." "Sorry, Kento they won't be able to come down, their mother is in a meeting with them right now." Says a wind maiden with brown hair and blue eyes as she walks up to Kento and gives him a kiss. "Hey Mia, nice to see you to, I'm surprised that they let you out of the kitchen." Cye says in a surprised tone, normally the human guards won't allow the magical creatures to leave, but Mia's husband Kento is an exception, he is human but with the ability to control Earth. "Well, no sense in letting this food go to waste, hey, elf, you want to eat?" "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut your little party short, the queen wants to see the puny elf, seems she has a buyer for him, though I don't know why she would sell him, he looks like he would be some fun." A dark, sinister, evil, nobody-likes guard said to the three magical beings has he went and opened the cell door and dragged out the blue elf. The elf was frightened and confused and out of his element, to many things where happening to him at once, to many questions as to about why he's here, and he doesn't want this man touching him, he seemed dirty and evil and being an elf he is very sensitive to evil. He stumbled to the back of the cell, trying to get as far away from this man as possible, his eyes wide like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car, breathe coming in short gasps and pale. He has always been weaker than most elves due to his low blood pressure and his abusive father; he is very sensitive and can be made upset very easily, needless to say he needs a lot of attention and he needs to feel loved, if not he tends to go suicidal. The guard smirks at the absolute fear on the elves face, the elf due to sensory overload faints and the guard throws him over his shoulder not caring about the boys well being.  
  
The guard reaches the thrown room and tosses the elf to the floor and starts kicking him in the stomach; "Get up you worthless thing, your in front of the queen, get up." The elf wakes up and curls up into a fetal position. "Make him stand." The queen commands the guard, the guard leers down at the trembling elf and grabs on to his arm pulling him up off the ground, causing the elf to whimper in fear. "What's your name?" The queen asks and the elf just makes a small noise in his throat, the guard slaps him causing the elf to go flying back "The queen asked you a question so answer it!" The guard growls at the already frightened elf, the elf whimpers and signs his name. "So you are a mute, somebody get Cye! He can understand sign language!" Some guards leave the room in search of the water nymph. "Cye, I want you to be the translator, and if you do a good job I'll let you go by the river for an hour longer today." "Yes, your majesty." Cye says with a bow. "Now elf, what is your name?" The elf signs his name; "Cye reads the movement of the fingers and tells the queen "his name is Rowan, your highness." During this time Sage and Ryo have been standing against a wall, Ryo is to busy eyeing Cye, his lover, to pay much attention to the elf, but Sage, suddenly got this feeling of protectiveness against the mute elf and doesn't want him out of his sight. "You have been offered to the kingdom next to ours for $200, you will leave with them unless a better deal comes up." Sage's blood boils; she's selling him like he's nothing but livestock wait, a better offer, and he good beat that! "Mom, I would like to by the elf at $400, if you don't mind, and besides I need another manservant." Cye looks at Sage in shock before Cye realizes what Sage is doing and a small smile graces the nymphs face. "Very well, Sage, the elf belongs to you. And this is the end of this discussion." Sage smirks before striding to the frightened elf. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sage says with a smile before he whispers "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Sage leads Rowen out of the room by the arm and leading him to his room. 'He's cute, and as a nice ass, I think I've fallen in love with him, and I'm the one who doesn't believe in love at first sight, that's Ryo's department.' Back in the throne room; Ryo went up to the nymph and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his lover; "I think that Sage was smitten by the elf." Was the last thing that came out of Cye's mouth before they were claimed by Ryo's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*&*&~*&*&~*&*&~*&*&~*&*&~  
  
It has been a mouth since the elf became his "slave" so to speak, and he has become even more infatuated with him. Sage sighs as he looks at the back of the elf's head, it seems that his precious Rowen is home sick, Rowen has been nothing but obedient and faithful, never trying to run away, Cye says it's because Sage is so lenient with him, allowing him to what he wants in his free time and not whipping him or anything. Sage silently walks towards the sulking elf and slowing massages his shoulders causing the elf to jump up in surprise. "Hey, it's just me; sorry for startling you, do you want to go into the woods?" Sage whispers into the elf's ear. Rowen turns to look at Sage with wide eyes, and signs 'Can we?' "Yes, we can but.. you could always go alone, after all that is your home." Rowen looks at him with wide eyes before signing 'This is my home now, and I don't want to go alone, come with me please?' "Sure, come on do you want horses or do you want to walk?" 'Walk.' Rowen smiles at Sage his eyes lighting up, he has fallen in love with his master but he is too afraid to admit anything after all Sage is a prince. Sage smiles at Rowen and gets two cloaks out of his closet and hands one to Rowen. Rowen's eyes widen; 'No, no, I can't wear this! It's yours! And not fit for someone like me!' Sage chuckles; "Nonsense! Wear it! And besides I have one to many cloaks anyway, who's to stop me from giving one away, and Ro you look so cute when you're flustered." Sage says with a teasing grin, /Well, it is true he is adorable./ Rowen blushes at that comment. /And he looks so cute with a blush./ "Now you look even more adorable with the blush!" Before Rowen can do anything Sage grasps his hand and pulls him outside, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin against his own. Once in the forest Rowen, seems like a child at Christmas time, he is so happy and his eyes are sparkling with joy. Totally forgetting himself and who he is with, Rowen breaks out into a run, while Sage just chuckles at the elf's antics and moves through the forest at a leisurely pace, confident that when and if Rowen wants to come back, he will. /I hope he decides to come back, but I would rather have him be happy here then miserable in the palace with me./ Sage reaches a small clearing and smiles at what he sees his elf is playing with a fox cub and Sage just can't help but let out a small sigh; /Rowen you are just to cute./ Not realizing what he is doing, Sage crosses the clearing and wraps his arms around Rowen's lithe waist and pulling Rowen's body to his. Sage buries his face into Rowen's short indigo locks and breaths deeply before moving his mouth to place butterfly kisses on the slender neck. Rowen is sitting quietly in Sage's lap, at first he was surprised and nervous before he realized it was Sage before relaxing against Sage's hard and warm chest. He lets out a small sigh when he feels Sage's mouth on his neck, and he knows for a fact that he is blushing like crazy. Sage, moves to Rowen's pointed ear and licks at the shell, causing shivers to run down Rowen's spine. Sage tilts Rowen's head up so that way he can look at his elf's face, sure enough it is a beat red, and his eyes are wide and questioning with a hint of hope and longing in the midnight depths. "Sage?" Rowen mouths as he gazes into violet orbs, drowning in their depths. Sage presses his lips against Rowen's in tender, slow kiss, both of the young men's first kiss, Rowen surprised at first concentrates on returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around Sage's neck. When they finally break apart for air Rowen mouth's to Sage: "Why?" "Because I love you, my silly little elf." And as expected Rowen blushes and has he looks into violet orbs gazing at him so intensely his blush deepens and he mouths: "I love you too." Before both boys lose all coregent thought as Sage concentrates on kissing his elf senseless.  
The End  
  
Cat: Awe!!! Wasn't that soooooo cute!!!  
  
Sage: Rowen as an elf. I like. But I like the way his lips taste even more.  
  
Rowen: *blushes*  
  
Sage: Isn't he so cute when he blushes, I could just kiss him!  
  
Rowen: Go ahead... I won't mind.  
  
Cat: *sinkers* Of course you won't!  
  
*Sage pounces on Rowen and starts kissing him.*  
  
Shadow: That was so cute! That one guard was a bastard!!! Doing that to poor, mute Rowen!!! Can I kick his ass!?!  
  
Cat: Sure.  
  
*Shadow beats the mean guard into a pulp.*  
  
Manty-Chan: *Stars in her eyes* Soooooo cute!!! Don't forget to review! Hey, that rhymed! 


End file.
